ScarringPyro's scar
by Digi-fanCapp
Summary: Pyro, Iroh's daughter by second wife, has always feared her uncles, Zhao and Ozai. And she had good reason to. Her body was almost a body suit of pink scars. Her face, with her "cursed" duel colored eyes, had bee one of the only parts left in marred. One day, years after it was healed with spirit water, she told the story to the next generation. A few cannon kids are mentioned.


**Hi, digi-fan Capp here! It' sit me for some background knowledge of Pyro! My fire bending oc, who is probably way over powered. I tried to balance her power with her phobias, but she wants to be out going and energetic. Sorry guys.**

**Jake: H-hey, at l-least she isn't like m-me! *he smiles, somewhat fearfully.***

**Jake, you're in the wrong section of the site. Go back to your own story. I'll continue it soon.**

**Jake: You always say that. Any ways, before I go, DFC never has or will own a tv show that she'll be writing fanfictions of.**

**Well, I might, a sort of alternate timeline thing... Anyways! Jake, soho, and story, start!**

* * *

**_Scarring_**.

'The war counsel, uncle Zhao was dragging me to a war counsel. His reasoning, "Your father was a great general, you need to try to replace his brilliance with that incompetence of yours." I knew there was a reason I'd hated Zhao, even if I didn't know the word at that time. Every one was careful to monitor their language around "the cursed child."

So now I sat in a room of rude old men, and my uncle who was trying to find an excuse to kill me. _Fuuuuun. I'll be dead by the end of the week if this keeps happening_. I thought. "Division 53 should draw the attention of the earth benders, while 64 sneaks around to deliver the final blow." I winced, I had to stay silent. 53 was new recruits, I'd even seen them, one was my age, 13. I couldn't hold it.

"But, sir, one is only thirteen! Why would you send a barely trained child to fight the king of Omashu if he were yours?" I objected. Zhao glared down from his seat at the head of the counsel, making me shrink back. "Sorry sir." I whimpered. "I didn't mean to speak."

(Don't apologize, stand strong in your decision!) commanded the voice in my head. Ok, past life, but still.

"I warned you to stay silent, niece." Zhao told me. "Now you must pay the price." Cringing I nodded. "AGNI KAI!"

I gasped when he shouted that. "I'm non bender!" My voice was full of fear. (Gyatso, help me!) I begged my past life.

(I've got nothing, sorry.) He responded. So called wise old monk. (You could try dogging a lot.)

(He's seen me practice with Lala!)

"You're a royal, you can't be." Snarled Zhao. I squeaked in fear. I was a wimp back then.'

'But Aunty Pyro, you're one of the bravest people I know! Next to mom of course.' Interrupts Lin Beifong.

I smile. 'Thank you, Linny, but I wasn't always. Now, do you want me to continue?' I ask.

'YES! Oh, um sorry, I mean: yes please.' Says Tenzin.

'NOW!' Shouts Bumi.

'I was dragged out of the counsel by Zhao, strait to the stadium. The old men followed us, and we picked up quite a precession on our way. Including Azula and Ozai. I didn't dare try to escape, I had enough burn scars on my arms legs and torso by then to tell me that was a bad idea. Of course that's when Monk Gyatso decided to toss in some advice.'

'My name sake!' Yells Gyatso the second.

I sigh. 'Yes, your namesake. Now calm down, all of your parents are having an important peace meeting.' I remind the children.

'Mom, will you please continue the story?' Begs Lu Ten.

I nod at my son. 'Gyatso, no not you, Gy, I'm talking about my past life, well he said, (Remember every thing I've taught you, and you should leave alive.)

At that point, Zhao tossed me at an attendant and told them to prepare me for the Agni Kai against him. Luckily for me the person he threw me at was my friend. I haven't seen that friend in years, I called him Food. I'll explain later. Food caught me, and took me into a side room. [What happened?!] He demanded, silently.'

'How was it silent?' Hakoda asks.

I shake my head. 'You wouldn't understand. But about a week or two before he'd been so talkative that it felt strange to not hear him speak. Former princess Azula burnt the inside of his throat.'

The kids gasp. 'But she seems so harmless now!' Protests crown prince Kuzon.

'Yes, but she thinks you're her best chance at getting out. Shall I continue?' With wide eyes, all the kids nod. 'I whimpered. "I spoke up..." His eyes softened with remorse and pity.

[I knew we shouldn't have let you go, now we'll lose you as well as Zuzy.]

[Maybe I can get my sentence down to a banishing, and I can bring you and Bee along.] My duel colored eyes were hopeful, as I looked to survive for at least one more week.

[Ro-Ro, that would be a miracle, and you know it.]

I nodded. [Yes, I know. But I can hope.] I shrugged off my decorative armor and changed into the proper outfit for an Agni Kai. Knee length shorts and a tube top that left me feeing exposed, especially since most of my body was bright or dark pink from times I'd been burned in the past. I've alway disliked the color pink. Food saw for the first time, just how many times I'd been scarred, and promptly threw up in a decorative vase. I'm not sure if any one's cleaned it up yet. I was shoved out into the ring a few minutes later, Zhao stood opposite me. Being as flighty as I was back then, I tried to jump out of the ring, Zhao grabbed my neck to stop that.' I pause in my story telling. 'Are you kids sure you want me to continue?' Even though they all look a bit queasy, they nod. 'Alright, but I think you'll want buckets first.' Thanks to the floor being wooden, I can give them just that. The kids all thank me, and I smile at them. 'Are you positive you want me to continue?' I repeat.

'Yes! We want more, Aunty!' Exclaims little Hakoda.

Sighing in defeat, I nod. 'Alright...

"And where do you think you're going, mistake!" Snarled Zhao, as I wiggled and squirmed in his grasp. He tossed me in the air, and grabbed me by the front of my throat. Squeaking, I tried to get free, but it was no use. He slammed me agains a wall, almost hard enough to break something, and pulled his fist back.

Knowing what to expect, I closed my eyes. Before then I'd learned to block out the pain of being burnt, however, I'd never had my face burnt, and that fire was as hot as it could get without being turned blue. I won't go into details, but I screamed. I screamed harder, louder, and longer than I ever have before or since then. Nearly half my face was burnt and bleeding.

Food, and our friend, Bee came rushing into the arena to get me to healers, fire nation, not water tribe. It was thought that I might not have survived, Bee told me later. I don't remember anything from then until I found my self with Bee and Food in the earth kingdom. I was, sadly, soon separated from them, and haven't seen them much since. Just about two days after that, Zhao found me, and tried to kill me. He tied me up, and weighted me down with fire nation gold, the fool, and tossed me overboard. Aunt Shareen found me very soon after.

We discovered I was a fire bender that night when I was ranting about my family and the fire blazed up, leaving a flower in the center. After that, went went to see some friends of grandpa Iroh and my fire turned green. You've all heard the rest many times, now, how about some lunch? Palm's making pie!'

All the kids cheer, and run off, I run after them yelling 'Wait for me, I want pie too!'

'Hurry up, Aunty! You're slowing us down!'

'Oh, ok.' Using all the training I'd gotten from my past life, I lengthen my stride and speed past the kids.

'Mom! No fair!' Forest yells after me, I smirk at my daughter, and go even faster. Gyatso and Tenzin zoom past on air scooters. 'Hey! Bending's cheating!' At some point, I end up chasing the kids (or are they chasing me?) around fire lady Palm, and Palm, the kids and I eat all the pies and go chase each other around the garden some more. All in all, a good day with a long story.


End file.
